Flipline Tournament 2017
[[Flipline Tournament 2017|'FT17']] is a Tournament created by Anthony045 and 21EvanED155508. Introduction Hi everyone! Welcome to the "Flipline Tournament 2017" that will be held from now on and will feature the special participation of Fan Customers from two different wikias that we plan this tournament, participating wikias are FliplineStudios Fan headed by me (Anthony045) and Papa Louie Fanon Wiki headed by 21EvanED155508, and together we were planned and bringing you this tournament that looks for the best Fan Customer. Each wikia has its representatives and in total there are 32 participating fan customers of diferent users. We will be showing a new round every three days, so watch for the start of each new round.And today we bring the first round of the tournament, so will start with the tournament! Winner Hi everyone! Today is the day, after several weeks of rounds and with several Division winners, and great results we can officially announce the winner of Flipline Tournament 2017 and the winner is... Japan, Created by: Alika87 and representing Papa Louie Fanon. Lets also have a round of applause for the runner up, Anthony also created by Anthony045 and representing FliplineStudios Fan. And a round of applause for all to participate in this tournament! That's all of this year, see you on the next edition! Sincerly, Customers Male Customers Female Customers Matches Christmas Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Tuesday, October 31, 2017 - Thursday, November 2, 2017 * 1A: Owen (by:21EvanED155508) (3 votes) vs. Jason (by:Roman6767 And A045) (8 votes) * 1B: Geison''' (by:Geillade12) (6 votes) vs. '''Luke (by:21EvanED155508) (9 votes) 2A/2B: Thursday, November 2, 2017 - Saturday, November 4, 2017 * 2A: Betty''' (by:Anthony045) (4 votes) vs '''Debby (by:21EvanED155508) (8 votes) * 2B: Shaira''' (by:21EvanED155508) (5 votes) vs '''QUINNTINA (by:ISELA JIMENEZ) (10 votes) Semi-Finals Edit 3A/3B: Friday, November 17, 2017 - Sunday, November 19, 2017 * 3A: Jason '''(by:Roman6767 And A045) (11 votes)' vs Luke (by:21EvanED155508) (9 votes) * 3B: QUINNTINA (by:ISELA JIMENEZ) (4 votes) vs '''Debby' (by:21EvanED155508) (8 votes) Halloween Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Saturday, November 4, 2017 - Monday, November 6, 2017 * 1A: Dutch (by:21EvanED155508) (9 votes) vs. Sam (by:Petpower123) (4 votes) * 1B: Akira '(by:Anthony045) '(8 votes) vs. Dominic (by:21EvanED155508) (1 votes) 2A/2B: Monday, November 6, 2017 - Wednesday, November 8, 2017 * 2A: Kya (by:Anthony045)' '(2 votes) vs Jodi (by:Impala2016Susan) (11 votes) * 2B: Cathy '(by:Impala2016Susan) '(5 votes) vs Johnna (by:Anthony045) (3 votes) Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Sunday, November 19, 2017 - Wednesday, November 22, 2017 * 3A: Dutch (by:21EvanED155508)' '(8 votes) vs Akira '(by:Anthony045) '(14 votes) * 3B: Jodi (by:Impala2016Susan) (12 votes) vs Cathy''' (by:Impala2016Susan) (6 votes) '''Thanksgiving Division 1A/1B: Wednesday, November 8, 2017 - Saturday, November 11, 2017 * 1A: Robb (by:Impala2016Susan) (3 votes) vs. Jack (by:JackXxxxxx) (9 votes) * 1B: Wester '(by:Laundry Machine) '(0 votes) vs. Roman (by:Roman6767) (0 votes) 2A/2B: Saturday, November 11, 2017 - Monday, November 13, 2017 * 2A: Deply '''(by:Laundry Machine) (11 votes)' vs Sammie (by:Impala2016Susan) (2 votes) * 2B: '''Molly '(by:Impala2016Susan) (5 votes) vs Elena (by:Anthony045) (4 votes) Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Wednesday, November 22, 2017 - Friday, November 24, 2017 * 3A: Jack (by:JackXxxxxx) (2 votes) vs Roman (by:Roman6767) (6 votes) * 3B: Deply (by:Laundry Machine) (1 votes) vs Molly (by:Impala2016Susan) (4 votes) Easter Division 1A/1B: Monday, November 13, 2017 - Wednesday , November 15, 2017 * 1A: Elliot (by:Petpower123) (18 votes) vs. Poland (by:21EvanED155508) (7 votes) * 1B: Davis''' (by:21EvanED155508) (3 votes) vs. '''Anthony (by:Anthony045) (12 votes) 2A/2B: Wednesday , November 15, 2017 - Friday , November 17, 2017 * 2A: Mina''' (by:Geillade12) (9 votes) vs '''Japan (by:Alika87) (21 votes) * 2B: Norway '(by:21EvanED155508) '(10 votes) vs Diddy (by:Diastri) (6 votes) Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Friday, November 24, 2017 - Sunday, November 26, 2017 * 3A: Anthony '''(by:Anthony045) (0 votes)' vs '''Elliot' (by:Petpower123) (0 votes) * 3B: Japan (by:Alika87) (0 votes) vs Norway (by:21EvanED155508) (0 votes) Semi-Finals SF1: Sunday, November 26, 2017 - Tuesday, November 28, 2017 * SFA: Jason (by:Roman6767 And A045) (4 votes)' '''vs.' Akira (by:Anthony045) (14 votes)' * SFB: Jodi (by:Impala2016Susan) (6 votes)' vs. Debby (by:21EvanED155508) (12 votes)' SF2: Tuesday, November 28, 2017 - Thursday, November 30, 2017 * SFA: Roman (by:Roman6767) (1 votes)' vs. Anthony (by:Anthony045) (5 votes)' * SFB: '''Japan '(by:Alika87)' (6 votes) '''vs.' Molly (by:Impala2016Susan) (1 votes) SF3: Thursday, November 30, 2017 - Saturday, December 2, 2017 * SFA: 'Anthony '(by:Anthony045) (22 votes) vs. Akira (by:Anthony045) (12 votes) * SFB: Debby (by:21EvanED155508) (15 votes) vs. Japan (by:Alika87) (22 votes)' Grand Final GF: Saturday, December 2, 2017 - Monday, December 4, 2017 * '''Japan '(by:Alika87)' (12 votes)' vs. Anthony (by:Anthony045) (4 votes) Rounds and Finals 'Christmas Division' Round 1 Christmas round1 a.png|Owen vs. Jason Christmas round1 b.png|Betty vs. Debby Round 2 Christmas round2 a.PNG|Geison vs. Luke Christmas round2 b.png|Shaira vs. QUINNTINA Semi-Finals Christmas round3 a.png|Jason vs Luke Christmas round3 b.png|QUINNTINA vs Debby 'Halloween Division' Round 1 Halloween round1 a.png|Dutch vs. Sam Halloween round1 b.png|Kya vs. Jodi Round 2 Halloween round2 a.png|Akira vs. Dominic Halloween round2 b.PNG|Cathy vs. Johnna Semi-Finals Halloween_round3_a.png|Dutch vs. Akira Halloween_round3_b.png|Jodi vs. Cathy 'Thanksgiving Division' Round 1 Thanksgiving round1 a.png|Robb vs Jack Thanksgiving round1 b.png|Deply vs Sammie Round 2 Thanksgiving round2 a.png|Wester vs Roman Thanksgiving round2 b.png|Molly vs Elena Semi-Finals Thanksgiving round3 a.png|Jack vs Roman Thanksgiving round3 b.png|Deply vs Molly 'Easter Division' Round 1 Easter round1 a.png|Elliot vs Poland Easter round1 b.png|Mina vs Japan Round 2 Easter round2 a.png|Davis vs Anthony Easter round2 b.png|Norway vs Diddy Semi-Finals Easter round3 a.png|Anthony vs Elliot Easter round3 b.png|Japan vs Norway 'Semi-Final ' Semi Final 1 Semi Final A.png|Jason vs Akira Semi Final B.png|Jodi vs Debby Semi Final 2 Semi Final A2.png|Roman vs Anthony Semi Final B2.png|Japan vs Molly Semi Final 3 Semi Final A3.PNG|Anthony vs Akira Semi Final B3.png|Debby vs Japan Finals Division Gold Finals.png|Japan vs Anthony Winner Japan Wins in FT17.png|Japan Wins in Flipline Tournament 2017 Gallery Flipline Tournament header 2017.png|Flipline Tournament 2017 Logo Division Gold Finals.png|Japan vs Anthony Division Golden Japan Wins in FT17.png|the winner of the Tournament Flipline 2017 Category:Tournaments